


Not My Fault (This Time)

by De_Marvel_Bunny



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Tony Stark, BAMF Tony Stark, Concerned Steve Rogers, Crime Fighting, How Do I Tag, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Whump, Tony Stark-centric, Tony Whump, Whumping Tony Stark, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, that should be a tag, tony stark is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Marvel_Bunny/pseuds/De_Marvel_Bunny
Summary: SHIELD gets attacked while Tony is just leaving to go home. Forced to fight without his suit, the sight that meets Steve's eyes when the genius stumbles into the bedroom isn't pretty.OR,Tony gets beat up because let's face it, that's exactly what you want to read





	Not My Fault (This Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcusllay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcusllay/gifts), [The_Sad_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Fangirl/gifts).

> Trigger warning: violence

Tony snuck into his house, wincing at the soft sound the closing door made. He tiptoed through the living room, making his way over to the bedroom. He and Steve had moved out of the compound for a while, opting instead to reside in one of Tony's less fancy houses for privacy. The genius winced at every step, his aching body protesting.

He'd just come back from SHIELD where he'd finally finished his paperwork. Tired and completely done with everything, he'd wanted nothing more than to go home, cuddle up with his boyfriend and sleep for a week. Of course, that's when SHIELD got attacked. It wasn't necessarily a _big_ attack- most of the perpetrators hadn't even made it through the first line of defense. But there was a small group that had managed to get all the way inside. They'd broken into the room Tony was in, wasting no time to attack him. Tony had been without his suit and even though his hand-to-hand combat skills were certainly not bad, being attacked from all sides was a bit too much for him.

I mean, six against one wasn't exactly fair. And they weren't exactly inexperienced either, so Tony knew he was screwed.

"Look, guys, we can talk this out-" Tony was interrupted by a quick kick in the stomach which had him double over in pain. One of the others hit him on the back, and he was sent crashing to the ground, gasping like a fish on land. "Guess not," he gasped out. He dodged the next hit, managing to get back on his feet. He quickly assessed the situation, the room, the tools available to him and the smartest option to choose.

"Alright, I see what this is. I'm not really in the mood for this, though," he told them with a 'well, what'cha gonna do 'bout it' look. "And, don't get me wrong here, I love a good fight just as much as the next chap but I've had a long... life, and I'm really looking forward to just crashing in bed so if you'd be so kind..." He started walking towards the exit when a hand on his chest stopped him. He smirked. He had them right where he wanted them.

Grabbing a nearby tool (something that wasn't Stark tech so not worth saving) he grabbed the man's wrist, twisting until the criminal was forced to lean over to loosen the pressure on his arm. That's when Tony struck with his improvised weapon, knocking the man out cold. He kicked him in the ribs for good measure before spinning around and hitting a second one. He felt some mild satisfaction at the sound of breaking bones as he hit his target. The third criminal had managed to get behind him, hitting the back of his head. Tony stumbled, black spots appearing in his vision. He managed not to drop his tool as he blinked the spots away, kicking back and hitting the man's groin. He spun back again, hitting the man's head full force and sending the criminal head-first into the wall.

He stumbled a bit at the sudden movement, his vision spinning. He'd blame what happened next on that fact and that fact only. Because there were three more men left standing, and they weren't so stupid to fight him one-on-one. Two of them grabbed his arms, the tool he'd been holding being forced out of his hand painfully. He groaned as they twisted his arms back, twisting in an attempt to throw them off him. The third was holding out a painful-looking weapon and Tony could picture an evil smirk under his emotionless mask.

"Impressive, Stark," the man said in a low, husky voice. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah? Well, there's more where that came from," Tony said as he used the two men holding him for support and kicking the man in front of him in the painful place as hard as he could. The other two were thrown off slightly by the movement, and he used it to his advantage, pulling down with all his strength, causing the two men to bump heads painfully. Tony tried to break his own fall which resulted in his shoulder hitting the ground painfully. It could have been worse, he supposed.

He quickly got back to his feet, seeing the man with the scary weapon stand back up, slightly strained. Tony had to keep himself from smirking in satisfaction at the sight. The man picked up his weapon again, holding it tightly in his hand. Tony expected the man to talk again because, well, don't they always? But the man simply lashed out with his weapon and Tony bounced back on his feet. He'd blame it on his still slightly blurry vision for miscalculating the distance, the weapon hitting him painfully in his ribs. His attacker didn't waste any time to strike again, although Tony was ready for it now.

He wasn't ready for the other two to grab him from behind, holding him similar to last time (only this time they made sure their heads weren't on the same line). The weapon (whatever the hell it was supposed to be) hit him in the stomach, then in his ribs again, on his knee, his shoulder, his ribs again-

"Okay, I'm done," Tony grunted, stepping on the right man's toes as hard as he could. When Right loosened his grip, Tony managed to free his right arm, punching Left's stomach with all his strength. Right charged again, but Tony used the man's movement to get him in the way of the weapon slinging his way, hitting the man in the back of the head. He slumped down, unconscious. Weapon Man growled, pulling his arm back to lash out again. But Tony simply repeated what he'd just done, only with Right. He then threw the unconscious criminal towards Weapon Man, throwing him off-balance and enabling himself to pluck the weapon out of the man's hand. Hehe, he was Weapon_less_ Man, now.

Yup, definitely concussed.

"My turn," he said, purely for dramatics as he lashed out with the weapon as hard as he could, hitting the criminal's temple and sending him to the ground. Tony dropped the weapon, panting slightly and swaying a little on his feet. He was black and blue, barely keeping upright. He collapsed in one of the chairs, ignoring the bodies on the ground. He slumped across the desk that had miraculously stayed intact enough to still remain standing, closing his eyes and just breathing.

He must've passed out at some point because next thing he knew he woke up, sore and stiff, a headache building up behind his eyes. He groaned, pushing himself upright and almost blacking out again. He steadied himself on the desk, taking a deep breath before stumbling out of the room, almost tripping over one of the bodies on the ground. He passed Fury on his way out, and he pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

"Might wanna have cleanup go through that room," he stated simply, patting the director on the chest before stumbling past him. He managed to get all the way back home, barely remembering half of the way there. So now we're back to him tiptoeing his way over to the bedroom, trying to make as little sound as possible. He opened the door, finding Steve seemingly asleep on their bed. Tony painfully worked out of his pants, slipping on some comfortable sweatpants before wrestling off his shirt. Suddenly, the lights turned on. Tony froze like a deer in headlights. He turned around slowly, smiling guiltily at his boyfriend.

"Hi, Steve," he said sweetly. Steve raised an unimpressed eyebrow. His expression morphed into one of concern, however, when he saw the bruises and cuts littering Tony's body.

"Tony, what did you do?" He exclaimed, jumping out of bed to look him over. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Why is it always automatically _my_ fault?" He asked, sounding a little bit like a petulant child. He winced when Steve carefully touched one of his bruises. "Hey, watch out-"

"Tony, you need to go to the hospital, you can't-"

"Honey, I assure you, all I need right now is sleep," Tony interjected. He pulled on his shirt before turning his puppy eyes towards Steve full-force. "Please?"

Steve sighed, knowing this battle was lost.

"Right, fine. But hospital first thing in the morning, deal?" Tony nodded tiredly, leaning against his chest.

"Hm, sure," he muttered sleepily. Steve sighed. He didn't know if he was making the right decision by giving in, but he knew he wasn't gonna be able to say no. Tony was going to hate him in the morning when he was dragged towards the hospital, but as Steve gathered his lover in his arms and gently laid him down on the bed, feeling the man cuddle into his warmth, maybe it'd be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's a badass. Leave a comment and a Kudo if you enjoyed :)


End file.
